Dueling Pirates
by xxXXDemonsRampantXXxx
Summary: what happens when the strawhat crew plus ace and shanks attend DA? And What about Jaden and his sister Yami? How do they know the D brothers and Shanks? Ace/OC other pairings unknown
1. Prologue: Childhood Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Yami, her powers, Jaden's powers and some of the cards used by the Mugiwara Crew and Yami. (If they have a © symbol then they belong to me.)

_**Dueling Pirates: The Beginning**_

_**Prologue: Childhood Memories**_

Two teens sat on the cliff overlooking the ocean, about a five minute walk away from the Slifer Dorm.

"Hey Yami?" the brown and orange haired boy asked, leaning against the other.

"What is it Jaden?" the other teen's crimson eyes opened slowly, her voice slightly confused.

"Well..." the boy began, adjusting himself so that his head was in the other's lap, "Do you remember when we first met the D brothers?"

"Yeah. We had gone to visit Dad, but we had to make him believe that we were braver than other kids, so we climbed one of the tallest trees on the island..."

_**Sea of Time: Flashback!**_

_**Eight Years Ago**_

_A nine year old Jaden held his little sister's hand as they climbed the tree together. Yami threw a quick glance down to the ground, some twenty feet below. She squeezed her brother's hand as her acrophobia took a tight hold of her._

_Jaden glanced down, seeing the clack and crimson top of his sister's head instead of her face. "C'mon Yami! I got you, so you don't have to be scared."_

_She smiled up at him, using her free hand to pull herself up even with her brother._

_They smiled at each other as they reached the top. "SUGOI!" they chorused, settling on a sturdy branch._

_**Sea of Time!**_

"That's when Ace and Luffy scared you right off of the branch." Jaden chuckled, holding his side. He waited a few minutes for his sister to continue, but was met with silence. "Aw c'mon sis!"

"What? Do you want me to continue the story?" Yami smirked as her brother glared lightly. "Alright Jaybird."

_**Sea of Time!**_

_The Yuki siblings looked at each other as two young voices met their ears._

"_Hey, Ace! Can we go all the way to the top?" this one sounded younger than Yami, and male._

"_Okay Luffy, but just this once." that voice sounded older than Jaden, and also male._

_A hand suddenly shot up through the leaves, making the black and red haired girl scream. Yami fell backwards, falling off the branch._

_An arm wrapped around the eight year old's waist before supporting her against a small shoulder. "Are you alright?" the older boy's voice reverberated through her._

_A small squeak was his reply._

"_Yami!" Jaden poked his head down from the leaves, another boy joining him quickly._

_The other boy grinned, giving his brother an upside down thumbs up. "Good catch Ace!"_

_The older boy sat down, settling Yami on the branch next to him. He had shoulder length black hair framing his slightly freckled face and near black eyes._

_The smaller boy also had black hair and near black eyes, but he had short hair and no freckles but a scar beneath his left eye._

_Both boys were thinly muscled and lanky, but that's how most island boys look._

_Jaden looked over at Yami's blushing figure. "Wow sis... you're as red as Dad's hair."_

"_Shuddup Jay!" the girl yelled, eyes flashing._

"_Hey! Don't go pyrokinetic on me!" the brunette boy yelped, hiding behind the smaller boy._

"_Naw, I won't do that...considering we're twenty yards in the air." Yami turned to the freckle-faced boy next to her, "Thanks for saving me! My name's Yami Yuki, by the way."_

"_It was nothing. And I'm Ace." He smiled, offering his hand to the girl._

_She took it, a grin on her face. "Nice to meet you."_

_Jaden smiled, turning to the kid next to him. "Name's Jaden Yuki, what's yours?"_

"_Monkey D Luffy!" the kid's grin was so big it looked like it hurt. "Where are you guys from? I've never seen you two before."_

"_We're from Domino, bot we're visiting our dad." the elder Yuki smiled, pulling his baseball cap out of his pocket._

_His sister mimicked his actions before tossing a small container at her brother. "There's your bracelets bro." It hit him square in the forehead._

_The older Yuki shook off his shock before taking out his bracelets, two red braided pieces of leather with two fourths of a Jolly Roger. Jaden separated these, giving one to Luffy. He then watched Yami pull out her black bracelets and separate them, giving one to Ace._

"_Why are you guys giving these to us?" the ten year old asked, looking at the bracelet in apparent curiosity._

"_Because...We have a feeling that we'll be friends for years to come!" Both Yuki's chorused, each wearing a smile upon their lips._

"_AWESOME!" Luffy yelled, his arms stretching beyond human limits._

_Yami and Jaden blinked, remembering what their father had told them about the Cursed Fruits as Ace laughed at his brother's childish behavior._

_The four talked about anything and everything as time passed, except about the Yuki siblings' parents, so when a certain childish red-haired pirate stumbled by looking for them, Ace and Luffy were fairly surprised._

"_Dad! We're up here!" the eldest Yuki yelled down._

"_Shanks is your dad?!" the D brothers chorused, looking back and forth between the pirate and the other two children._

"_Yup!"_

_**Sea of Time! Flashback End**_

"Then we had to jump out of the tree...though Ace had to pull you out." Jaden smirked, seeing his sister's blush.

"Aw, do you have to do that?" Yami groaned, hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Love you too, Dark Fire."

Both laughed before standing and stretching. "Best be heading back, we've got an assembly tomorrow, and Crowler will probably make us show the new kids around." Yami groaned.

They walked back to the Slifer Dorm, grinning as their friend Syrus ran out and tackled them both.


	2. Chapter One: New Students and Forgotten

_**Dueling Pirates: The Beginning**_

_**Chapter One: Old Friends and Forgotten Family**_

Morning at the Slifer Red Dorm was, to say the least, louder than normal.

"C'mon Jaden! The new kids are coming today!" the small boy yelled, trying to pull his best friend out of bed. Syrus glanced over his shoulder, sending a light glare at Yami and the teal-haired boy next to her. "A little help would be appreciated."

Yami smiled, "Jaybird, if you sleep any longer you're going to miss breakfast."

That seemed to work, because the brown and orange haired Slifer flew out of the bed, knocking over the small bluenette. "Hurry up guys!"

"Jaybird, you forgot your pants!" the black and red haired teen called, waving a pair of white jeans out the door.

Jaden ran back inside, pulling on his pants before grabbing Yami and Syrus's hands. "C'mon Jesse!"

The four teens flew into the cafeteria, colliding with their friends. "Ow."

...

After eating, and scraping Syrus off the floor, they made their way to the Duel Field.

"Who do you think the new kids are?" Jesse asked, his arm resting on Jaden's shoulder.

"Dunno. But four of them are in Slifer; two in Ra; and one in Obelisk... but the Obelisk is a girl so it's default... No offense Alexis." Yami grinned sheepishly as the blonde girl glared.

"You're a girl too."

"Yeah, but I made everyone think I was a guy, and thus, I'm in Slifer with my brother."

"Eh... If you hadn't walked out of the bathroom without a shirt, none of us, except Jaden, would know you're a girl." Alexis smirked.

"I thought everyone was in Chazz's room." the crimson eyed teen groaned as they all sat down.

"It was still funny." Yami blushed as Jim's arm fling around her shoulder. Shirley growled...until Yami allowed her to lay her head on her lap.

"Hello, Students! Before we introduce the transfers, let me introduce you two new professors: Coach Shanks and Professor Nico." Professor Crowler said, his voice amplified by the mic.

Two people came out: a man with one arm and a woman with black hair.

Jaden and Yami paled, glancing at the red haired man, then at each other, then at the door that the students have yet to come through. "Oh..." Yami began, her face growing pale.

"Crap." the brunette grimaced, grabbing his sister's hand. "Think Lu and Acy are here too?"

"More than likely." Yami grunted, leaning slightly on her brother.

The red haired man strode forward, slinging his arm over Crowler's shoulder. "Call me Shanks of Red Haired Shanks. I'm a laid back guy, but that doesn't mean you can relax in my class...And to show this, I'll have two of the new students and two students from the third year class." He glanced at Crowler, who whispered something back. "Alright. Jaden and Yami Yuki, come on down! And Portgas D Ace and Monkey D Luffy, come in here!"

"Told ya." The red eyed teen smirked as she and her brother jumped straight down the ten feet to the floor before running to the front.

"Hi Dad." they chorused, shocking everyone in the arena.

"Hey Kids!" Shanks pulled both into a one armed hug/headlock.

Two boys ran out from the back room, shirtless. "Yeah Shanks?" their question snapped everyone out of their shocked states.

"We're gonna have a sparing tag team match. D's versus Yuki's."

"What?" the two teens trapped in the headlock screamed, struggling against their father's hold. "They'll kill us!"

"Well, Luffy, Ace, do you think we should let them off, even though they ignored us the past eight years?" the red head's grip tightened, nearly choking the teens.

"No way! Besides Yami and Ace never got to finish their fight!" the boy with shorter hair grinned, accenting the scar beneath his left eye.

The taller teen sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Heh..."

Shanks let go of his kids, smirking. "You opponents have spoken... Oh yeah, you two might wanna take off our blazers and shirts."

Yami flushed as all of her fangirls began chanting "Take it off; take it off!"

The sixteen year old glared at her father before doing as she was told, revealing a bandaged torso... giving half of the girls in the arena a nosebleed.

"Whoa...what happened to you?" the D brothers simultaneously asked.

"Heh...I slid down the cliff near the volcano." the crimson eyed teen grinned sheepishly.

"Wow, you're even more of a klutz now than you were when we were kids." Ace muttered, slapping himself in the forehead.

"No he's not! He got hurt saving us!" Alexis and Blaire stood up, glaring daggers at the freckle-faced teen... along with half of the female student body.

Jaden wrapped his arm around Yami, grinning like an idiot. "Well, might as well get this over with." the other half of the girls gained a nosebleed from looking at the happy go lucky teen's torso.

"Good idea Jaybird." Shanks smirked, chuckling quietly at his daughter's predicament.

The four teens stood on the raised dais, quietly assessing their opponents, even though they were all smiling.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm covered in bandages." Yami smirked, her body weight shifting back as she raised her arms in perfect unison with her brother.

"Wasn't going to. The last time I underestimated you, I got pinned to a tree, face first." Ace chuckled, bring his fists up as his brother swung his arms behind his head.

Shanks glanced between the teens, giving a silent waring before lifting his hand above his head. He brought it down, signaling the beginning of the match.


End file.
